little birdies falling down
by jasmine nightshade
Summary: the team meets the Joker for the first time. i know the summary sucks but the story itself wont
1. Chapter 1

New story yay. Although it's really shameless Robin torture please don't hate me. I want to test it out. Besides it was going to be posted sooner or later.

Warning: chapter will be short so sorry -_-

"Robin can you please pay attention" a bat groaned.

"huh oh ya sure" Robin said looking up. The team gave him a worried glance. Robin was never distracted.

"as I was saying you will be going to stop an exchange. We have intel that the item up for grabs is plutonium. This leads to the fact that the buyer is most likely Atomic Skull. The seller is unconfirmed so keep an eye out. That is all you are dismissed" Batman concluded and got a mumbled yes sir before the team began to file out bit he stopped Robin.

"what's up" Robin asked he seemed to have gone back to his old cheerful self.

"Robin are you sure you can go on the mission" the bat asked.

"of course I can" Robin wouldn't believe it for one second that he shouldn't go.

"all right but be careful"

"sure thing" and with that the young boy ran off to go meet his friends in the hanger.

But Batman shouldn't have let the team go. He shouldn't have let his little bird go. Because in the end he might as well lost them.

Chapter is short I know but still the others will be longer. Promise ...ish. Anyway the next chapter will be up next week because I have a project to do and it's pretty much killing me. Oh and I have a poll so check it out. Please, please, please review.


	2. Chapter 2 come and find them little bird

Okay so like this story is like my big hit and im so happy. Anyway I can't get the chapters up fast enough I apologize. But when I do post I will do what I like to call a post blast where I post more then one chapters at once. So with that cleared up let the chapter begins.

Warning- squirming bird in the beginning

Spoiler alert- im making the chapters so that it wont drag but still has enough room for the torture "evil laugh" but there is no character death "evil frown"

Italics are thoughts example 'haha'

15 minutes. That's how long it took for the bio-ship to reach there destination in this case a warehouse. And through out that time the team kept glancing at the bird who was trying to avoid eye contact. But a speedster doesn't like to wait soo.

"that's it. What is your problem?" Kid Flash burst out glaring at the bird.

"it's nothing Kid" Robin said coolly. Kid wasn't convinced.

"but dude you like never get distracted"

"drop it Kid"

"but"

"I said I was fine so drop it" Robin snapped. The team was shocked.

"but you didn't say you were fine" Superboy muttered. Robin's head snapped towards him then away.

"were here" Miss Martin said breaking the silence.

"right Miss M can you set up a mind link" Aqulad asked.

'everyone here' Miss M

'ya' annoying bird

'here' Arty

'yup' KF

'grunt' Sb

'lets go' A

They crept quietly towards the wharhouse and went in. there in front of them stood a room filled with boxes stacked to the ceiling.

'wonder whats in all these boxes' KF

He began to reach for one of them.

'don't touch them Kid idiot they could be a trap or something' Arty

'scared for me now are you'

'shut up'

'so are you'

'enough you two. Now were is Robin?' A

The team looked around. The bird was gone.

'aw shit. He always does that' Arty

'is that a problem' Robin

'Robin were are you' A

'beating up Atomic skull and some goons. Although there isn't any buyer' Robin

The team groaned. Just like the bird to go and do something like that.

'were on our way' A

'don't take to long'

'ya ya whatever Rob' KF

A thick cloud of yellow vapors appeared and engulfed them. In a matter of seconds the team was knocked out.

'guys? Hello anyone there?' Robin

"hehe come and get them little birdie" a man in a purple and green suit stepped out of the shadows followed by a lady in red and black "but in the end you will fall" with that being said Joker and Harley danced around there captives waiting for the bird.

Kind of long but that's good. Oh spoilers team torture next. Bird torture will come in the next next chapter but if you want to count him seeing his friends tortured then Robin torture next too. Haha. Please review.

nightshade


	3. Chapter 3 the feeling

Robin POV

Something was wrong. The mind link shut down and my friends weren't responding. I weighed my options. First they could have been attacked or are being attacked right now. But on the other hand they could be faking it because there mad for me to run ahead. But this was a mission. But Wally was a prankster. But, but, but.

"shut up" I yelled to myself. Alright ill go see what there up to.

I quickly sprinted through the warehouse and back towards the place I left the team to find something so gruesome my stomach rolled.

Blood was splattered every where. On the walls, on the floor. But what was the most gruesome thing of all were the bloody hand prints. Some on the wall, some on the floor. I fell to the floor gasping.

What had happened here? Where were my friends? Whose blood was this?

My thoughts were interrupted by a beeping sound. I glanced over my shoulder to find a video camera lying next to me. Cautiously I picked it up. It turned on and on the screen it showed KF. He was hanging by his wrists and he appeared unconscious. Then the Jokers head popped up.

"you're a bad birdie" he said smiling into the camera "for your punishment I get to play with your friend here" with that he raised a pocket knife and brought it down on KF's thigh. He let out a pained shriek. But the Joker didn't stop he brought the knife down on stomach and KF's scream was so loud I thought I could here it close by.

Wait that was KF s scream and it was coming from the door right next to me. I raced for it and braced myself as I launched at the door with my shoulder which wasn't really good because the door opened just as I put the slightest amount of my weight. I crashed to the floor. I was dazed but when my eyes adjusted, a fist came in contact with my face.

I was pushed into unconsciousness.

Short I know but at least I got something up. Sigh. The next chapter will probably be up tomorrow if not then on Tuesday. I finally got my own laptop. Yes . Now then mysterious music… what will happen to Robin, what will happen to Kid Flash, what happened to the team, and could I get a taco im starving.


	4. Chapter 4 i want you to fall

**So sorry this chapter is late I've been busy… anyway let the story begins.**

Robin slowly opened his eyes. His wrists were held together by chains as well as his ankles. He gazed around, and his eyes fell on the bloody Kid Flash.

"Kid. Kid can you hear me? Come on give me a sign buddy" Robin said from his position against the wall.

"I'm afraid that the speedster is no more" said a voice from the shadows.

"Joker" Robin growled as his head swung in the direction of the clown's voice.

"Me" Joker said stepping from the shadows, his sickening smile on.

"I'll kill you" Robin hissed as he struggled against his bonds.

"That's no way to treat your Uncle J" Joker pouted "besides you're in no position for threats" Robin stopped struggling and glared at the clown.

"What do you want?" he said in a calmer voice.

"For you to fall" Joker said then whipped out a remote and pressed a button. Without warning the chains released him and he hit the floor hard. Joker walked over and tied his ankles and wrists with rope.

"Now that wasn't a very good fall. No we need something higher up then that. Hmm" Joker thought to himself for a minute. Then he snapped his fingers.

"I got it" he nearly shouted "Harley may you please knock out our guest?"

"Sure thing pumpkin" Harley appeared out of no where and spread a gas right in Robin's face.

"See you soon birdie. Now Harley.." that's all Robin heard the Joker say before he was knocked out.

**I know I'm dragging the torture scene from you guys but I need to think of a new location for Robin plus (Spoiler alert) another team member to torture as well. Anyway please review. **

**~nightshade~**


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank Burning Bright 222 for helping me with me grammer and spelling mistakes. Oh and I have an OC for this story.**

_Italics _**is the mental link.**

Robin POV

I woke up with a start, by a blast of wind. As I looked around I felt my heart skip a beat. I was standing on the railing of a helicopter, overlooking the Nile river. Across of me was another helicopter with the Joker leaning out the door. He was holding a microphone; the speakers were on the bottom of the copter.

"Having fun bird boy" he called out to me with an evil grin. Suddenly another blast of wind almost knocked me over the side "ooohhh now that looks scary" the Joker began to laugh.

I gritted my teeth. I needed to find a way out of this mess, but what? For the third time a blast of wind slamed into me and I couldn't keep my footing. I began a descent down towards the fast moving water; my eyes closed shut rembering that dreadful day.

_No! _

The word rang in my mind. It sounded so familiar.

_Robin! Don't you dare fall and drown on my watch!_

There it was again. But who and what was it? Then I felt myself being jerked by a strange force. I opened my eyes to see I was floating, no leavitating, ten feet above the fast moving water. I heard Joker begin to use a stream of cuss words, and then I was yanked towards the bank. There a huge figure stood, no not a figure _figures. _The Team stood waiting for me, and Megan's eye were glowing green. She was the one who had saved me.

I smiled slightly at the sight, my friends had saved me. Now we could take down the Joker together. Me, Artemis, Meagan, Conner, Kaldur, and Wally. Wait. I did a double take, my smile fading. Wally had been killed by the Joker then why was he standing with the Team, looking as if had never been tourtured. What the hell was going on?

I landed on the ground in front of my friends. They huddled around me and hugged me, but it felt all _wrong_.

"Robin your okay now" Kaldur said holding me close.

"Yesss now you we can truly make you an outcassst" the voice made me freeze.

"W-What do you mean?" I stuttered. My friends gave me a smile that looked to familiar.

"You have ssshamed all of usss" Megan hissed her eyes glaring at me.

"Yesss" the others hissed in agreement. This was all _so_ wrong.

"You must pay for your ignorance" Kaldur hissed his smile growing bigger.

"N-N-No" I shouted then turned and tried to run but strong arms pinned me down.

"Where do you think your going" Conner hissed softly.

"We haven't even ssstarted yet" Artemis added. They crowded around me, all smiling those gruesome smiles. It just wasn't right.

"Time to pay up for your mistakesss Grayson" Wally hissed then the sun was blocked from my view.

-Break Line-

Joker POV

I watched as Bird Boy twisted in his sleep, the nightmare plaguing his mind. I smiled, how I loved my connections with people. There was a soft hiss of pleasure to my right, and I glanced at the source.

Standing at 6 feet tall was a snake woman. Her upper body was a human with a bronze breast plate covering her top half. Her bottom half was a snakes lower body and tail, and she had a sword strapped to her back. She was humming with pleasure at Robin's fear washed over her. She had created the nightmare that plagued his mind. She was the one who I might fear more then Batman.

That thought made me chuckle. Ah Batsy. How mad you will be at the sight of your bleeding broken bird. I licked my lips in anticipation. I killed one Robin, who said I couldn't kill another?

**So that's the end. I know it's sort of short but it will get longer. Shout out to Burning Bright 222 for the help, you rock.**


End file.
